(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to means and methods of polishing optic lenses and other objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that artfully holds a polishing cloth to a sponge by use of a threaded base.
(2) The Related Art
In the related art, polishing devices comprise a polishing cloth permanently fixed to a base. During typical product runs wherein many lenses are polished, polishing clothes will become damaged requiring replacement of the entire unit. The related art fails to provide fast and economical means to replace polishing cloths while reusing the bases or related parts such as sponges.